Pequeños capítulos de Hansanna
by Elmund9
Summary: Las naves hundidas también tienen historias que contar. La mayoría son historias tristes (viñetas sin relación entre ellas)
1. Corazón

**Corazón**

Anna es muy fuerte: Es capaz de levantar sin esfuerzo veinte kilos de madera y noquear lobos con una guitarra. Además de tener tanta energía como para estar días sin dormir sin perder el aliento. Pese a su apariencia pequeña o brazos delgados.

Es más fuerte que la mayoría de las mujeres y gran parte de los hombres.

Hans en cambio, era un hombre promedio con fuerzas que palidecen frente a Kristoff. La clase de hombre que podría haber tenido problemas incluso para levantar su propio peso.

La maldición de un corazón congelado había tardado horas en avanzar en Anna, incluso en un clima helado que hubiera matado a más de uno de hipotermia, pero ella era especial. Su fuerza era testamento de ello.

Anna sabía todo eso. Por eso, cuando Arandelle fue descongelado, con todos a salvo arriba de un barco, ella sintió su corazón detenerse un poco al ver un mechón blanco en el cabello pelirrojo de Hans.

Él no lo sabía aún, Elsa y Kristoff lo miraron con curiosidad pero sin alarma. Solo Anna sabía que estaba frente a un hombre con un pie en la tumba. El odio que sentía hacia él se desvaneció en ese instante para ser reemplazado por una profunda tristeza.

Kristoff, únicamente había sabido que Hans las intentó matar en el muelle y por eso se dirigió a Hans para golpearlo. Pero antes de que Kristoff terminara de dar su segundo paso, el príncipe se dobló de dolor y sus ojos buscaron a los de Anna.

Eran brillantes, grandes, hermosos, con irises verdes.

Ella los habia recordaba azules o cafés durante todo su viaje por las montañas, por mucho que Hans fingió amarla, Anna por lo menos debió de ser capaz de recordar ese detalle de él y no solamente percatarse cuando a él le quedaban minutos de vida.

—¿Qué me hizo? —Hans preguntó a Anna mientras se intentaba incorporar, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acelerado.

—Creo que es tu corazón.

Ante esas palabras, Hans se hizo para atrás, apoyando su espalda contra la borda y con una mano se jaló el cabello. Ella sabía lo que él iba a pedirle y negó con su cabeza incluso antes de que él le suplicará.

—¡Sálvame Anna!

—Solo un acto de verdadero amor puede salvarte — en cuanto sus labios dijeron la última palabra Anna comenzó a llorar. Elsa dijo algo pero el sonido había desaparecido para Anna en ese instante.

Hans dejo caer su cabeza y después fue incapaz de soportar su propio peso y cayó al suelo. La mayoría de su rostro, ocultó por cabello completamente blanco, le daba una apariencia casi de anciano.

— Yo soy quién tiene que hacer el acto de amor, ¿verdad?

Por lo menos ninguno de los dos intentó fingir que la pizca remanente de cariño que Anna tenía por Hans podría salvarlo. Aún así ella caminó hacía él y se sentó a su lado.

Él estaba asustado de morir y por eso acepto su presencia junto a él, por temor a que alejarla disminuyera su tiempo restante. O eso cree Anna incluso meses después de la muerte de él.

—Te...pi..do una disculpa — sus dientes estaban castañeando y por sus mejillas caían lágrimas que cortaban su piel como pequeñas navajas, pero él no mostraba signos de sentir las heridas —Pe..pe.. perdón..A..

—Estas perdonado — ella intentó sostener su mano, pero antes de tocarla se detuvo, incluso a escasa distancia, el frío de Hans la incomodaba, era como tocar hielo con una mano desnuda— ¿Necesitas algo?

Él se esforzó en levantar su cara, en observar el rostro de ella aunque sus párpados parecían estar luchando por cerrarse. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pese al dolor, una parte de él parecía estar feliz.

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Hans agarra algo del suelo. Algo que no era hielo ni un vidrio.

Un pedazo de su espada los había acompañado al barco, y Hans lo sujetó con su mano, cortando su guante blanco y la piel de su palma, dejando la sangre pintar el fragmento de rojo. Antes de poder alzar la pieza a su pecho, su piel se volvió hielo.

Al mismo instante que Hans perdió todo su color, Anna dejo de llorar y limpió sus cachetes con serenidad tras incorporarse.

Elsa la abrazó y le preguntó si todo estaba bien, Anna no dudó en contar los horribles planes de Hans, en decir que él había intentado matarlas. Kristoff observó la estatua del príncipe y después sujetó el hombro de Anna. Ella intentó formar una sonrisa para él. Eso lo recordaba bien.

Su hermana Elsa la ama. Kristoff la ama. Tiene todo para ser feliz, pero desde ese día todas sus sonrisas son una farza.

No siente más dolor o ira, no hay emoción restante en su pecho.

Él es una hermosa estatua de un príncipe sentado, mirando a alguien por encima de su hombro y con lágrimas congeladas en sus cachetes. Una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra sujetando la pieza de su espada. Parece el último momento de una persona sin escapatoria.

Al final del día, nadie preguntó por el paradero de Hans y su estatua fue trasladada al palacio de hielo de Elsa, un lugar que Anna nunca visita, siempre prefiriendo acudir a otra actividad en Arandelle, lejos del frío hielo, del recuerdo eterno del poder de su hermana.

Hans había intentado, en sus últimos momentos, asegurarse de morir. A veces Anna piensa en destruir la estatua, temerosa de que siga conciente dentro del hielo, torturado por el frío y la soledad.

En esos momentos se dice que ella no recordaba nada de cuando fue congelada, por lo tanto él no está sufriendo en aquel horrible palacio.

Una parte de Anna siempre teme que si toca el palacio de hielo, ese lugar se volverá su tumba helada como lo es la de Hans. O peor, se volverá una cárcel donde es incapaz de siquiera respirar.

Más de una vez sus ojos vagan hacia la montaña, y jura en voz baja que destruirá la estatua tras la muerte de Elsa. Si el hechizo no muere con su hermana, entonces él jamás despertara y por eso ella destruirá el hielo de su hermana para siempre.

Por el momento, aún hay esperanza y un motivo para vivir aunque todos los días sean grises, comer sea un martirio y la presencia de su hermana la haga arrugar la nariz.

Es injusto que la vida continúa sin él.

Elsa se recluye de nuevo en su habitación, por consejo de sus asesores hace trucos para complacer a las masas para mostrar su control sobre sus poderes y Anna finge sus mejores risas, incluso la abraza a Elsa sin reserva.

Kristoffintenta confesar a Anna su amor más de una vez, pero ella lo rehúsa sin dar ningún motivo.

Un corazón que perdió una parte de él no mata como una maldición y Anna es fuerte, por eso sabe que volverá a sobrevivir. Y, con el tiempo, a amar.

 **Fin**


	2. Luna

**En la luna**

—No es que me sienta encarcelada, pero a veces siento que todo a mi alrededor son puertas cerradas, me hacen sentir que no pertenezco —Anna soltó una risa ahogada antes de proseguir—Es una locura, ¿verdad?

—¡No!— él contestó sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos verdes, fijos en los de ella, parecían comunicar la voz silenciosa de un alma igual a la de ella — Lo entiendo, yo también, he estado buscando un lugar para mí...Es extraño, pero siento que ya lo encontré.

Ella lo miró con cautela. Era como ver a un espejo.

Un segundo después, hubo otro mensaje, está vez sin palabras. Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron uno al otro. La música del salón llegaba a sus oídos, y quizá era el alcohol que habían tomado o que ambos eran cantantes por naturaleza, pero de alguna forma decidieron darle una letra a la pieza. Sus pensamientos en forma de versos dichos al compás de la música del salón.

La tonada los siguió incluso después de salir del castillo.

Bailaron, cantaron, subieron a techos, faros y montañas. Anna jamás había conocido a alguien que tuviera tantas similitudes con ella, desde los sándwiches sin las orillas a la misma opinión de la magia.

—Es cierto que la bruja Maléfica hechizó a una bebé, pero las siete hadas hicieron todo en su poder para proteger al reino y a la princesa, las personas mágicas son exactamente como el resto, unas son capaces de las mayores bondades y otras de las más horribles maldades. No tiene nada que ver si vienen de una cuna de oro o del bosque o si su piel es blanca o negra, son sus acciones las que deciden que clase de persona son.

—Exacto —Anna accedió con la cabeza. No era extraño tener reinos que florecían alrededor de la magia, pero la mayoría de la servidumbre y sus tutores habían hablado mal de las criaturas con dotes mágicos, excepto por aquellos de familias nobles. Entonces no era "magia" sino "don".

Anna y Hans caminaban cerca de una cascada mientras discutían la moralidad de las criaturas mágicas y ella se quedó mirando a la luna, casi le parecía que podía atraparla con sus manos.

—Hablando de magia —Anna continuó —Una vez mi hermana me contó que existía una princesa en la luna, pero estaba encerrada por el hechizo de una malvada bruja y la única forma de liberarla es capturar a la luna. Sé que Elsa solo estaba jugando conmigo, pero aún así, me da lastima pensar en la princesa que vive sola en la luna.

—Yo recuerdo algo similar, acerca de un príncipe que encerró a un monstruo en la luna para salvar a todos. El problema es que el príncipe se encerró junto al monstruo. Aunque, creo que mi hermano la inventó para zafarse de mí —Hans carcajeó un poco ante su historia y después observó a Anna.

Anna alzó un poco sus manos y las junto para formar un arco en forma de "V", como si así pudiera capturar a la luna y salvar a la princesa, algo infantil ya que al igual que Hans, la posibilidad de que la historia fuera un inventó hecho por un hermano mayor era del cien por ciento.

Hans colocó sus manos encima de ella para formar un corazón.

—¿Tal vez la princesa y el príncipe se conocieron y se están haciendo compañía? Así ya no están solos.

Anna miró a Hans y sonrió, eso sería lindo. Que los dos príncipes vivieran juntos sin temor a la soledad a pesar de estar encerrados.

—¡Sí! Seguro que sí. Los dos seguramente bailan y cantan y hablan...

Sin saber cómo los dos estaban de nuevo bailando, imitando a su loco sueño de los príncipes en la luna. Al terminar, los ojos de Hans se clavaron en los de ella, sus facciones eran visibles a pesar de ser de noche y él parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas no escrito aún..

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo loco?— Hans preguntó mientras se inclinaba en una rodilla con una elegancia digna de ser retratada.

Ella sabía su propuesta antes que él terminará de hablar. Y su respuesta era la que él quería escuchar. Ya ninguno de los dos estaría solo.

* * *

 _—Capturada la luna, la princesa podra escapar de su cárcel para volver con su familia —contó la hermana de Anna._

 _—El príncipe jamás se dió cuenta que el mismo era el monstruo —finalizó el hermano de Hans, pero el más pequeño ya había salido del cuarto._

* * *

Incluso después de que sus cabellos se volvieron blancos, Anna aún podía sentir la cara de Hans en los nudillos.

Mucho de él se había perdido en los años, el recuerdo de aquel golpe permanecía presente en su piel. Anna más de una vez se preguntó cómo era posible que la sensación existiría incluso después de que ella lo perdonó.

¿Podría ser culpa por haberlo tirado al agua helada? O quizás, una parte de su mente soñadora e infantil preguntó ¿por qué fue la última vez que se tocaron? Por breve y agresivo que fue, ese fue su adiós con el traidor.

Algunas noches, cuando la luna estaba llena, brillando en el cielo para los enamorados, ella soñaba con dos príncipes bailando en una enorme cárcel blanca junto una promesa no dicha.

Por las mañanas, incluso tras noches oscuras, todos los días, acariciaba su propia cara con una mano cerrada. Trás el ritual, miraba hacía el mundo fuera del castillo y se alegraba aún más.

Era libre.

* * *

 **Fin**


	3. La pintura

**La pintura**

Hans era guapo y mentiroso. Esas eran las dos únicas cosas que Anna sabía eran verdad de él.

Por sus labios únicamente pasaron mentiras, ni siquiera su nombre era cierto. Y una parte de ella quería romper cosas al descubrir que su príncipe no era siquiera un príncipe.

Había llegado una carta firmada por el rey de las Islas del Sur, una en la que informaba que el prisionero enviado era un impostor sin ninguna relación a la familia real, un embaucador que se aprovechó de la situación caótica del reino "La nave de mi abuelo y padre fue víctima de una tormenta en su viaje a la Coronación, y aún así mis tíos consideran más importante conjurar contra mí persona. Se que entiende el sentimiento, por eso pido que me reconozca como aliado..."

Anna sabía que era por eso que viajaba al las Islas del Sur junto a su hermana, para reconocer al nuevo rey, pero ni siquiera la presencia de Kristoff calmaba el terror de visitar el lugar de donde _él_ vino.

Hans era un mentiroso así que nadie podía estar seguro de su verdadero lugar de procedencia, su hermana había dicho, pero aún así Anna estaba temerosa de tocar aquellas tierras que él había descrito como su hogar.

Nadie podría ya saber de dónde era él: Lo habían sentenciado a muerte de inmediato al llegar a las islas, enterrado en una tumba común sin nombre ni nadie quien rezará por su espíritu. Jamás podría volver a mentir a princesas o abrir sus ojos y ver el sol por la tarde.

—¿Estas bien Anna? —Kristoff preguntó a su lado, su apuesta cara llena de preocupación y cariño.

—Sí —ella contestó sin pensarlo . No había mucho que pensar.

* * *

El rey Piet era alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Con su cara cuadrada y marcadas comisuras en sus labios, no existía ninguna similitud entre el rey y el falso Hans, exepto por ser un hombre apuesto de buenos modales, lo suficientemente encantador como para enviar escalofríos a la espalda de Anna.

Sin embargo, ni Kristoff ni Elsa parecían tan incómodos como Anna en la mesa. El rey se había disculpado por la falta de un banquete, aludiendo a intentos de asesinato la semana pasada. Así que únicamente estaban en la mesa el grupo de Elsa y el rey y su consorte. El ambiente era demasiado abrumador para Anna.

Las paredes del salón parecían encogerse, pero aún así lo soporto con dignidad hasta que le dieron un recorrido por la galería.

El personal del castillo vestía negro, pero aún así Anna no estaba preparada para ver varios cuadros de pinturas cubiertos por telas negras. Una parte de ella quería ver a el rostro del verdadero príncipe Hans, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por el retrato para no parecer una tonta enamorada.

Al dar el paso en la siguiente galería, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos crecieron como platos cuando vio algo de Hans. Estaba segura.

Se acercó a pasos lentos al cuadro, una mano alzada como si estuviera a punto de alcanzar a alguien, como si fuera Hans y no una pintura lo que sus ojos veían.

Elsa se colocó a su lado a observar la pintura de un paisaje de suaves colores que carecía de firma de algún autor o alguna placa que informará qué era lo que estaban viendo.

—¿Es de su agrado la pintura? —el rey preguntó sorprendido mientras se acercaba a ellas —Este paisaje del puerto fue pintado por un desconocido, jamás he podido encontrar sentido en su colocación en la galería. Si usted gusta, podría ser uno de mis obsequios.

Antes de que Elsa pudiera negarse, Anna accedió fervientemente con la cabeza, sus ojos aún fijos en el paisaje de lo que parecía ser el puerto de las Islas del Sur visto desde una ventana del palacio.

Era hermoso, tan colorido y lleno de pequeños detalles ocultos en su aparente simplicidad. En el puerto solo había una nave, pero está tenía alas pintadas a los costados como si fuera en realidad un ave, en el cielo había algo que podría parecer un pájaro sino fuera por qué además de alas había una pequeña mano que salía de la figura. Eran secretos que solamente alguien observador podría mirar.

Al volver al palacio, Anna mando colgar el cuadro en su habitación, para despertar todas las mañanas viendo a través del marco de una ventana pintada de aquel lugar que _él_ vio.

A veces se imaginaba a Hans, con pinceles en sus manos derecha y una paleta de pinturas en la izquierda, sus labios apretados en concentración mientras miraba del lienzo blanco a la ventana de su cuarto, pensando si era o no buena idea omitir el marco de madera.

Otras veces, Anna soñaba con Hans, manos y cara manchadas de colores sonriendo al terminar su gran obra de arte, a veces, sus ojos volteaban a verla, esperando que juzgará su obra y su alma.

Unos días, Hans aparecía vestido como el día en el puerto, hablando de que quería ir al faro y "mira Anna, nuestra silueta se puede ver en la vela de ese barco" y después su mano se extendía para pedirle un baile más, pues era la única noche de los dos.

La mayoría del tiempo, despertaba sin recordar bien que había soñado, con una almohada mojada en lágrimas que ella no recordaba haber derramado.

* * *

—Ese cuadro te hace infeliz, Anna —Elsa señaló un día —Una de las sirvientes vio que no te moviste toda una hora por estar mirándolo. Te ves pálida y no has comido bien. Apenas sales de tu cuarto o te levantas en las mañanas. Todo comenzó desde que pusiste ese cuadro en la pared.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Anna preguntó con una ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados en defensa.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de él. Estoy segura que algún noble lo aceptará en su galería.

—¡No! —Anna gritó con fuerza y apretó sus puños — ¡Es mío! ¡Mío, Elsa! No me lo quitarás jamás.

El siguiente en pedir que el cuadro se fuera fue Kristoff. Entrando al cuarto, tumbando la puerta y exigiendo a Anna volver a ser cómo antes. Un grupo de sirvientes mirando todo desde el exterior habían sido incapaces de detenerlo.

Anna se había encerrado en su cuarto por dos días antes de que Kristoff interviniera. Después de la amenaza de Elsa, a Anna le había dado miedo alejarse de su cuarto y ver que la pintura de _él_ ya no estaba. Era necesario defender ese cuadro sin importar qué.

Era lo único real de Hans: Su alma tan impetuosa como las olas del atardecer, su mente tan extraña como para imaginar pájaros con manos y barcos con alas, su mundo visto desde el cuarto de su habitación en un palacio que era una cárcel.

—¡No!¡ Kristoff, no!

Aún así, pese a las súplicas y lamentos de Anna, Kristoff empujó el marco de la pintura y en unos segundos el paisaje había sido destrozado. Al mismo tiempo que el lienzo cayó al suelo, Anna soltó un grito largo y aterrador que permanecería en memoria de todos los presentes.

* * *

No había podido dormir sin ayuda de medicinas por al menos una semana tras el incidente, había roto con Kristoff y aplicado la ley de hielo a Elsa en represalia por la pintura, pero eso no calmo la furia en su corazón.

La primera noche que dejó la medicina, soñó de nuevo en Hans. En él y ella caminando en un risco cerca de unas cascadas, en su rostro maravillado y como se inco sobre una rodilla para ofrecerle matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente, Anna salió del castillo, con una pala bajo el brazo y en un bolso los restos de su pintura. Volvió en la noche, cubierta de tierra y sin sus zapatos, pero nadie tenía duda de que se veía más feliz, así que no preguntaron por temer que recayera.

Elsa la veía salir algunos días, pero jamás la siguió, Anna agradeció el gesto terminando su ley de hielo y hablando de nuevo con su hermana sin revelar su secreto.

Su pequeño risco estaba lejos de todo, pero era de ella y él. Casi nunca hablaba con la tumba hecha a mano, pero le gustaba rezar por su espíritu y recordarlo como a un viejo amigo. Siempre se despedía con un adiós y con una sonrisa.

Le gustaba creer que él respondía de la misma manera.

 **Fin**


	4. Despedida

**Despedida**

—¿Viniste?

Hans estaba de pie en el salón, su cabello rojizo era tan impecable como cuando se conocieron, su tono de piel igual de sano que siempre e incluso sus ojos seguían siendo tan brillantes como aquel día fatídico que se conocieron.

Anna no sabía si quería agradecer que él parecía ser el mismo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en lo más mínimo, o si estar enojada que alguien con un corazón tan frío pudiera parecer un ángel incluso después de mostrar su más horrible faceta de traidor.

—Si, he venido — ella contestó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes, intentado evitar que los sentimientos de ira la dominaran, tenía preguntás, y lo último que quería era que Hans escapara de nuevo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, demasiado cómodo para ella. No debía haber paz entre ellos dos nunca. Anna sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente y dejo su ira desaparecer.

Después de tantos años y horas pensando que decir, sintió un momento de claridad al recordar las preguntas que practicó días atrás frente al espejo.

—¿Fue verdad?¿Me amaste? Dime..alguno de esos momentos, ¿fue alguno real? —sus palabras eran claras pero dichas sin elevar o disminuir su tono de voz más de lo necesario — Merezco saber. ¡Dime Hans!, ¡no me mientas!

Las preguntas las realizó una tras otra por temor a que él se fuera sin escucharlas.

La mayoría del tiempo él se marchaba antes de que ella pudiera recordar que no era la primera vez que se re encontraban en aquel salón del castillo. Pero esa vez, él no escapó.

—¿Importaría? Si te digo que sentí algo, ¿sería mejor? ¿o peor? ¿Aliviará a tu espíritu saber que algo fue real o te dañará saber que te quise y que aun así te enamoraste de otro hombre al día siguiente de decirme que me amabas? ¿Quieres escuchar que te ame y aun así te deje morir?..pero, si digo que no fue real, entonces significaría que no puedes entender ni lo más mínimo de la persona frente a ti, ¿verdad? No hay respuesta correcta Anna.

Ella jamás había escuchado a Hans hablar con ese tono triste y cansado de voz. Tan derrotado y distinto al del joven que conoció. Un extraño mayor incluso que el hombre que la abandonó a su muerte.

Tras terminar su explicación, él alzó una ceja y sus labios dibujaron una mueca burlona, como si todo el asunto fuera gracioso.

—Ahora dime, Anna ¿algo fue real?

El silencio volvió a envolverlos, está vez incómodo, como una red de veneno invisible que recorroía su sangre dejándola helada. Era como él había dicho, no existía respuesta correcta.

Sin entender del todo por qué, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y la habitación se volvió más fría que una tumba. Quería odiarlo por jugar con su corazón, pero en lugar de ello se sintió culpable. Nunca lo había amado. Pero admitirlo le parecía cruel.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Todo está bien Anna. Yo ya lo sabía, y tú también ¿verdad? —Hans contestó con amabilidad, sin resentimiento o soberbia, pero aún así ella sintió una estocada en su pecho. El reloj resonó en el cuarto y ambos voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo. Antes de que ella pudiera pensar algo que decir, la voz de él llegó a sus oídos como un susurro— Adiós Anna.

Anna despertó de su sueño, en un cuarto donde solo estaba ella. Hans, por supuesto, no estaba ahí. Él existía únicamente como un fantasma que aparecía en el pensamiento en los momentos más desafortunados o en las noches frías cuando ella no estaba despierta, siendo olvidado casi de inmediato al siguiente suspiro.

Habían pasado más de veinte años y estaba felizmente casada, pero aún así, él jugaba con su mente y corazón a pesar de que años atrás había muerto (bajo órdenes de su propio padre rumoraban las malas lenguas).

Ella observó el reloj, viendo el secundero moverse por los números, llevándola a otro tiempo donde dos jóvenes cantaron a la luz de las estrellas sobre las puertas del amor.

La invadió la culpa como solía suceder cuando recordaba a Hans por más de un segundo.

Hans, tan joven que no terminó de crecer por completo en sus botas, confinado a su cuarto y labores de servidumbre por un año antes de caer debido enfermo sin posibilidad de recuperarse.

Ella no había llorado al enterarse de la muerte de él, pero aún así se arrepentía de no haberlo visto despues de tirarlo al muelle. Siempre, hasta el final de sus días, se arrepentiría de no haberse despedido de él.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**En una realidad alternativa, Hans es medio bueno y sus hermanos lo quieren. Y esto es lo que pudo haber pasado cuando volvió.**

 **Todo queda en familia**

El Rey Magnus observó de nuevo a sus hermanos. Había otros cinco príncipes en la mesa, pero únicamente dos aparte del Rey estaban sentados, incluyendo al pequeño Hans.

El príncipe Lars tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre la silla de madera, y parecía haber envejecido diez años ya que las canas en su castaño cabello jamás habían sido tan sobresalientes. A su lado, sentado y tomando apuntes, el príncipe Kiev contrastaba siendo la imagen perfecta de la serenidad.

El príncipe Manfred, al lado izquierdo del rey, tenía sus brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina, mientras que el príncipe Olaf estaba casi temblando de ira contenida en un rincón de la habitación. Únicamente el joven príncipe Fritz parecía encontrar la situación divertida y su enorme sonrisa era casi burlona.

—Bien, bien — el rey dijo, una mano acariciando su barba rojiza— Desapareces dos semanas y vuelves como un criminal en un barco de las Inslog. No solo eso, cuentan que te comprometiste, dejaste a tu prometida morir e intentaste matar a la nueva reina en un intento de usurpar el trono durante una tormenta de "nieve". Antes de decidir qué tan decepcionado estoy o tu castigo, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Hans?

Hans agachó la mirada y una gota de sudor recorrió su nariz. Estaba claramente nervioso. El rey por su parte, estaba demasiado confundido ante la historia cómo para decidir que emoción tomar, enojo o tristeza peleaban dentro de él..

—Como le conté a Ana, fui a Arandelle..

—¿Quíen es Ana? — Fritz interrumpió, él únicamente sabía la historia a grandes rasgos, lo que fastidiaba un poco al rey pero fuera de un gesto de disgusto breve no reprimió a su hermano menor.

—La princesa de Arandelle, hermana de la reina y hasta el momento, próxima heredera al trono. De acuerdo a la carta firmada por la reina Elsa, Hans intentó seducirla y lo consiguió —Kiev contestó mientras releía uno de sus apuntes.

—¿Lo consiguió? ¿Hansy?¡Prueba de las mentiras de la reina! ¡Excusas para pintar mal a nuestra nación! —Manfred alzó su voz y enfatizó sus palabras moviendo un puño con fuerza.

—Coincido con Manfred, ¿qué clase de fea chica podría enamorarse de Hansy? — Fritz preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja, su voz apenas se elevó de tono mientras hablaba pese a su irritación —Este caso es ridículo, por las acusaciones que han hecho deberiamos tomar represalia contra Arandelle. Pero es un pueblo en la nada al que dominar es una perdida total de ingresos... así que ¿que hacer?

Hans apretó sus puños y se atrevió a mostrar un poco de sus dientes mientras sus hermanos hablaban, lo que causó sorpresa a todos sus hermanos, especialmente el rey. Había una historia que les era desconocida y Hans no la estaba diciendo toda.

Los dignatarios extranjeros habían dicho que Hans los engañó sobre un matrimonio a puerta cerrada y que despues Hans había ordenado la ejecución de la reina. El relato era bastante difícil de creer, empezando por cómo Hans había conseguido hacerse de poder sin que NADIE de los destacados de Arandelle se alzará en armas. Pero lo más ridículo era la parte de una tormenta de nieve en verano.

Pero todo eso palidecia con el gran detalle que nadie había ido a comprobar si la princesa sí estaba muerta, cosas más inverosímiles habían pasado cierto, pero aún así el movimiento de Hans y la actuación de todos los dignatarios y personal del palacio daba mucho que pensar.

Por la cabeza del rey cruzó el escenario de que su hermano había estado conspirado con fuerzas extranjeras durante años justo debajo de sus narices. Magnus mordió un poco su cachete interior antes de hablar.

—Hans, ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? Comienza por favor por tu "brillante" plan de ir a una nación lejana sin haber pedido permiso, sin guardias y con único recurso de protección, una invitación a la coronación, que está de más decirlo, robaste a Olaf.

Hans tubo la decencia de temblar, casi llorar por la culpa, y tragarse sus reacciones impropias para otro momento.

—Como le dije a Ana —Hans miro a sus hermanos antes de continuar, casi esperando ser interrumpido, despues, continuó su relato — Cuando llegaron noticias de que la nueva reina sería coronada, viaje a Arandelle porque era mi única oportunidad de ser alguien, alguien fuera de sus sombras.

Lars apretó con mayor fuerza su silla antes de sentarse, y Olaf abrió la boca listo para lanzar un comentario antes de que el rey alzará una mano y con un gesto de su muñeca permitió a Hans continuar su relato sin ser interrumpido.

—Al llegar a Arandelle, ví a a Ana corriendo por el puerto, era un blanco fácil, a diferencia de la reina — Hans se acomodó en su silla y escondió la parte superior de su cara entre sus manos — Era fácil, necesitaba amor y yo...fue fácil convencerla. Le ofrecí matrimonio y ella aceptó...

Hubo una serie de sonidos, desde un "qué" a una carcajada ahogada, pero todos sabían que el rey quería escuchar toda la historia antes de dar su opinión. Pero el consenso general era que Hans estaba mintiendo, o no contando toda la verdad. Un matrimonio entre dos príncipes sin consentimiento de sus respectivos reyes era una noción ridícula y esperaba que el resto del relato mostrará algo de cordura.

A Magnus casi le pesaba admitir que su hermano sí era capaz de desposarse con una mujer en un arranque espontáneo por hacer su cuento de hadas realidad. Pero antes de hablar quería asegurase de que no existía un hueso traidor en el cuerpo de su hermano.

—La reina Elsa no vió con buenos ojos nuestro compromiso y.. después hubo una tormenta de nieve. La reina, como saben tiene poderes de hielo. Ella causó la tormenta, huyó y Ana fue en búsqueda de la reina Elsa, la princesa me dejo a cargo por lo que inmediatamente comencé una labor de asistencia para afrontar la catástrofe.

—¿Alguno de los dignatarios se opusieron a la decisión de la princesa? —Olaf decidió intervenir por primera vez —¿Firmaron algún documento?

—El Duque de Weselton no parecía feliz pero incluso él mostró apoyo —Hans contestó con suavidad —..Y no, no firmé ningún documento, ni Anna. Todo fue con nuestra palabra.

¿Nadie se había opuesto? Además de una intriga, existía otra posibilidad que explicaba la actuación de los dignatarios, desde aceptar que Hans tomará las riendas de Arandelle sin ninguna traba a traerlo preso en una pequeña celda a la interperie.

El rey accedió con la cabeza ante su propia idea, _ellos_ habían dejado a Hans tomar parte del poder para salvar sus cuellos: Si la reina sí era la culpable de tan atroz maldición, entonces alguien tendría que ordenar la ejecución de la reina y despues ese alguien debería ser enjuiciado por haber cometido regicidio. Una única persona responsable del crimen, el chivo expiatorio que lavaria las manos de todos los demás, ¿y quién mejor qué un príncipe extranjero completamente solo a semanas del hogar?

Aún así, el rey pensó que debía indagar más antes de descartar de todo la teoría conspiradora en donde su hermano confabulaba con nobles de Arandelle para planear un golpe de estado.

Hans, extrañamente, no comentó sobre lo extraño de la situación política en Arandelle. El rey se preguntó brevemente si su hermano sabía que no habia sido más que una marioneta, ya fuera de los nobles de Arandelle o sus aliados conspiradores.

El más joven prosiguió su historia en un tono más bajo.

—Unos días después, el caballo de la princesa volvió sin Ana, e inicie una expedición para localizarla..ah..porque...porque necesitaba estar casado con ella para que aceptarán mi reclamo por el trono. Para volverme Rey y no ser más un príncipe.

Kiev y Olaf intercambiaron miradas, ambos demasíado apegados a las leyes como para olvidar el enorme detalle que qué no existía reino en el norte que coronará de Rey a ningún principe casado con la regente. A lo máximo, Hans hubiera sido un Príncipe Consorte, más decorativo que cualquier puesto que Hans pudiera adquirir por cuenta propia en las Islas del Sur.

Lars en cambio, estaba demasiado escandalizado por los horribles colores que Hans mostraba, y Manfred demasiado cegado por la ira como para atacar la historia aún.

El rey tomó un sorbo de vino y ladeó la cabeza de un lado para otro en desaprobación por todo.

—Encontramos a la reina, ella mostró hostilidad así que la tuvimos que capturar..y ordené que la metieran en un calabozo —Hans tragó saliva antes de continuar —Despues llegó Ana, dijo que su hermana la había maldecido, y yo...ví mi oportunidad...deje a Ana morir y después les dije a los dignatarios extranjeros que nos habíamos casado. Ordené la ejecución de la reina y como la reina escapó..di persecución...Ana se interpuso en medio..No la ví..y Ana salvó a todos. No sé cómo, pero después el verano ya estaba de vuelta. Y heme aquí.

Todos esperaron a que contará más, pero el príncipe dejo el silencio reinar en el cuarto, fue el príncipe Fritz quien decidió revelar a su hermano cómo un mentiroso, aunque no directamente, primero tenía que descubrir a quién quería proteger Hans con su versión, así que atacó el punto más obvio.

—¿Los dignatarios extranjeros te creyeron y te permitieron ejecutar a la reina?

—Sí, porque les dije que la reina había matado a Anna.

—¿Alguien más en el palacio se enteró de la muerte de la princesa?

—Supongo que sí —Hans limpió un poco de sudor de su frente, ligeramente confundido —.Nunca les di razones para dudar de mis palabras. Cuando descubrieron que la reina Elsa y Anna seguía con vida, fui encarcelado, y el dignatario de Inglog le ofreció a la reina Elsa traerme de vuelta a las islas.

Magnus apretó uno de sus puños y adelanto medio cuerpo, cada palabra de su hermano cavaba la tumba más profunda, la increíble muestra de ingenuidad de su hermano era ligeramente humillante.

Nada del relato apuntaba a algún ayudante. En el mejor de los casos los dignatarios habían creído a Hans motivados por miedo a morir congelados, pero el más probable es que sabían que Hans mentía sobre la muerte de la princesa y lo habían dejado continuar para después matarlo. Hubiera Sido fácil en la confusión ya que Hans, inocente, decidió viajar sin guardias.

En cualquier caso, Magnus deseaba golpear a Hans con sus puños, para quitarle la estupidez e impertinencia de su cuerpo.

—Te faltó decir que Ana era una tonta con una asquerosa apariencia y una molesta personalidad —Fritz dijo con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

Hans se levantó de golpe e intentó abalanzarse contra su hermano, pero Lars consiguió sujetarlo a tiempo, Fritz sonrió divertido y observó la cara roja de Hans por unos segundos, dispuesto a seguir atacando, sin embargo, Olaf se adelantó y dió algo que era una estocada demasiado fuerte que únicamente un hermano podría hacer a otro.

—He escuchado de Ana, creo que ya está con otro hombre. Un campesino de nombre Kristoff. Hermanito, no entiendo por qué la quieres defender...al menos qué..

Fritz soltó una carcajada que fue seguida por Manfred y el rey. Kiev por su parte miraba a Hans con simpatía. Una chica, por supuesto.

Hans tenía los cachetes rojos, pero era obvio que la noticia sobre su ex-prometida le era conocida. Y tanto lo enfurecía como lo entristecía.

Magnus decidió en ese instante que Hans era un idiota, peor aún, un enamorado idiota. Típico del pequeño y soñador Hans. El rey no pensó que él mismo era ingenuo por creer eso, por optar por creer a su hermano un tonto. Al final, la idea de tener un regicida como hermano era demasiado dolorosa, su corazón más que su cabeza decidió interpretar la historia.

—Entonces..esto es lo que pienso. Hans huyó de casa para ir a una fiesta. Conoció una bella princesa, se enamoró de ella pero ocurrió la tormenta de nieve. Hans creyó que tenía que matar a la reina para salvar al reino y... uhm, desaparecer la maldición de su amada. Esa es la conclusión que he sacado de su historia—Kiev dijo calmado, sus ojos brillando con un poco de burla.

—¡No! —Hans gritó desde los brazos de Lars — Yo lo planee todo. Lo hacen sonar como si fuera un tonto enamorado...yo...¡si solo hubiera matado a la reina ahora todos me reconocerían!

—Hubieras sido condenado a muerte, pequeño Hans — Olaf corrigió, más calmado tras escuchar la defensa de Kiev— ¿De verdad crees que te hubieran dado el trono? Tú no eres el más listo de los príncipes, pero aún así debías saber las consecuencias de matar a una reina.. Será, ¿querías morir?

—No quería morir...yo...Anna, ella no me hubiera perdonado si mataba a su hermana. La reina Elsa es horrible, eso es verdad, intentó matar a Anna pero aún así.. Anna se interpuso entre la reina y yo...La protegió. Anna ama mucho a esa bruja, ¡no tenía opción! ¡Y ella no quizo traer el verano cuando le suplique... creí... creí que no había otra forma de salvar Arandelle y ser un héroe..No sé, no sé qué estaba pensando, y ahora Anna, está saliendo con _ese—_ Hans casi sollozo la última parte, pero pudo recomponer su tono lo suficiente para su pregunta —¿Cuál será mi castigo?

La pregunta era un obvio intentó de cambiar la línea de conversación, pasar de su corazón despechado a algo menos doloroso.

Cualquier duda sobre los sentimientos de Hans fueron despejados en esos momentos.

El rey alzó los hombros antes de decidir. Hans había puesto en tela de juicio el honor de las Islas del Sur, pero el hecho de que tanto Olaf como Lars estuvieran calmados eran indicación de que eso se podría arreglar (sin dar siquiera una disculpa material a Arandelle). Además, el rey conocía los signos de un corazón roto y no quería poner otro castigo más a su hermano.

—Estaras confinado a los límites del palacio y te encargaras de los establos hasta nuevo aviso. Manfred, escolta a Hans a su cuarto.

Una vez que los dos príncipes se hubieran marchado se dirigió a Lars.

—Lars, ¿cuál es tu veredicto? ¿Un despecho es la cuasa de los arranques de Hans en Arandelle?

—No. La tormenta parece haber ocurrido de verdad. Mi veredicto, demencia temporal debido a hechicería, manipulación y un clima desafortunado. No es un criminal sino una víctima. Una estúpida víctima, pero víctima a fin de cuentas. Me alegra saber que no es un monstruo, pero aún así me preocupa la posibilidad de que la reina sea tan poderosa y malvada como Hans la ha pintado.

Olaf prendió su pipa y comenzó a fumar mientras su hermano hablaba. Él también entendía lo peligroso de una reina capaz de maldecir a su propio reino, sin embargo le calmaba los nervios que hubieran enviado a Hans devuelta, vivo y sin ningún maleficio, eso era una señal suficiente para él de que la reina no los atacaría.

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que Hans estuviera coludido con alguna fuerza extranjera de Arandelle u otra parte?

—Hans vive en el castillo, su interacción con el mundo exterior es limitado. Únicamente va de vez en cuando a los muelles y nunca ha enviado correspondencia. El último baile al que asistió, antes de la coronación, fue hace cinco meses, yo lo acompañe y no se separó de mi lado más que para bailar —Lars acomodó sus lentes y miró al techo —Debido a que su educación siempre fue por tutores, tampoco tiene conecciones relevantes que desconozcamos.

Magnus accedió con la cabeza.

—Aún no puedo creer que haya convencido a una princesa de casarse con él, Hansy es...ya saben, demasiado soñador —Fritz comentó casi sin pensarlo, pero aún así su voz sonó clara en la habitación.

—Las Islas del Sur son ricas, incluso el dote del pequeño Hans le hubiera servido a Arandelle —Olaf tiró una conjetura al aire y como la única otra idea era que la princesa se hubiera enamorado de Hans, todos decidieron que la idea de Olaf era la correcta.

Incluso Fritz que conocía las pieles y el corazón de damas de todos los estratos, era incapaz de creer que alguien se fijará en Hans para algo serio, excepto si era en sus bolsillos llenos de oro. Todo apuntaba a que una vez que la princesa se enamoró de verdad del tal Kristoff olvidó el dinero de Hans.

—Olaf, escribe una carta a Arandelle piediendo disculpas así como desligando nuestra responsabilidad. Aunque me moleste admitirlo, utilizaremos la idea de Lars, debido al frío a Hans le dió locura temporal, pero aún así se le castigará pues como un príncipe debe tomar responsabilidad.

Los detalles de la carta y las palabras se encargaba Olaf, después Magnus la firmaría.

Dependiendo de la respuesta de la reina, Arandelle sobreviviría.

—Tambien envía uno a las Insogs, quiero fuera de servicio a los dignatarios que osaron traer a un príncipe en una cabina indigna.

FIN


End file.
